


An Interesting Dream

by hlglh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Vampires, prompt from dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlglh/pseuds/hlglh
Summary: Anyone interested in writing a story of Arc v in vampire setting? If yes, I just have a prompt for people like you!





	An Interesting Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!! Due to some mysterious chemical reaction from my brain, I had a weird dream last night. Probably due to me over-reading fanfics (pretty much all of Arc v) by ichikonohakko, "Where Demons Go To Die" by HomuraBakura, "Heirs of Haoryuu" by TestyCanadian and several other ones. My brain magically presented me a dream this morning that I wish I can sleep forever to continue the story. ;-;  
Well, I don't know if I am violating copyright but if I did, it is my brain that violated not me ;-;. Dreaming is not a crime...

Plot:

  * Zarc is vampire emperor, four yu-boys are his sons(?) vampire lords that's supposed to help him rule the kingdom. 
  * Yuya escaped with his friends to another kingdom
  * Yuto resisting Zarc’s control and being surveillanced (watched) by Zarc’s minion. He tried to contact the outside world but his subordinate and him are slowly falling into Zarc’s control.
  * Zarc sent an insanely loyal vampire (a former human, loyal to Yuya because he helped him to overcome childhood trauma and ultimately asked Yuya to turn him into a vampire) to bring Yuya back, saying Yuya is brainwashed by the enemies.
    * Childhood trauma: his father turned into a monster and killed every member in the household including his older brother. Yuya appeared and killed him(this Yuya part was not in my dream but will be cool?) (Well, it was all Zarc’s plan to make a loyal servant and let Yuya kill for once?) 
  * Opposing kingdom tries to stop Zarc from taking over the world and free all humans from vampires.
  * Don’t know how the girls might play into this

Some ideas for setting:

  * Vampires need to suck blood -> can control human and turn them to vampire -> stronger vampire makes stronger human-vampire
  * Vampire can feed off fellow vampires’ blood
  * (just a quick sickening thought: Zarc uses his blood to intoxicat Yuto?)
  * Opposing kingdom is the human kingdom. They use magical weapons to fight vampires. (maybe power from Ens?)
  * The four boys used to live indifferent villages are normal humans until their are captured(?) and blood awakened.

Note: Look at what you had done to my brain, Arc V and your fanfics! *angry face

**Author's Note:**

> That's it so far! If anyone is interested with this plot, you are more than welcome to start writing a fanfic using this as an inspiration! 
> 
> *I am currently working on Chapter 5 of "Yugioh Arc v project". I do feel bad for not uploading asap, but my moral doesn't allow me to upload work I deem incomplete... It currently has 1400 words, I am trying to get it done by the end of next month. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it and have a great day!!!


End file.
